gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops
The Cyclops was a Locust Drone, named for the monocular targeting helmet they wear.Cyclops (Locust Drone) - Action Figure Gallery The Cyclops' most infamous trait is their habit of looting human weaponry, particularly Mark II Lancers, from fallen Gears and using them to deadly effect against their former owners. History Background Some Drones in the Locust army use Lancers as a sign of prestige at having killed a Gear. The Cyclops is equipped with a targeting helmet optimized for use in combat over various ranges and wears different armor from standard Drones. Cyclops took part in the Evacuation of Ilima fighting alongside General RAAM, they also then fought in the Siege of Jacinto and the Operation: Hollow Storm, defending the Hollow, the Locust undercity, from Gears while they launched their attack to destroy the Locust and prevent the Locust from destroying Jacinto. Cyclops are well known for equipping the Lancer Assault Rifle and are well versed in the ways of using the Chainsaw. Evacuation of Ilima During Zeta-Six's evacuation of Ilima City, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city with his own personal army behind him, which included an unknown number of Cyclopes. They arrived in force towards the end of the game when the Kryllstorm had practically arrived with a lot of them storming Dr. Wisen's School of Hope and many of them participated in the ultimately-futile battle against Zeta-Six alongside General RAAM giving him support while his Reaver recovered and later assisting the General himself. Operation Hollow Storm Cyclops partook in the Assault on Landown attacking Rig 314 while it was repaired, however Rig D28 gave support to Delta Squad and together defeated the hostiles. Post-Operation Hollow Storm When the COG sunk Jacinto City in the year 15 AE, sea water flooded the Inner Hollows, apparently wiping out most of the Locust army. However, some Cyclopes managed to survive the flooding and joined up with the Horde Remnant known as the Queen's Guard. Some fought against the Marcus Fenix-led Delta Squad in their campaign to rescue Marcus's father, Adam Fenix. They presumably all died when Adam's weapon went off, as planned. Multiplayer *The Cyclops is playable in Gears of War 2 Multiplayer. They seem to lack the shoulder pad seen on them during the campaign and are slightly taller than other Locust in Multiplayer due to the helmet. Horde Mode *A Cyclops' hat can be shot off by a well-placed headshot in Horde, providing the weapon used isn't powerful enough for a one-hit kill. *The Cyclops appear as enemies in Gears of War 2 and Gears of War 3 Horde Mode. In Horde 2.0, Cyclops have been known to chase and ambush players with a revved-up chainsaw to make use of their Lancer's bayonet. Glitches If you are playing as a Cyclops in Multiplayer, you will notice that the Snub Pistol holstered on its thigh never actually moves. If you draw your pistol you will grab it and appear to have two, and if you holster a Boltok Pistol or a Gorgon Pistol it will overlap with the Snub. This is a glitch that occurs quite often in Gears of War 2. It happens mainly because when Epic designed the models for these characters they added the holstered Snub Pistol by default when they're supposed to be two separate models. Behind the Scenes *This armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Avatar Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. The Cyclops is the only Locust armor available in the Marketplace because they are the only new type of Locust that is available in multiplayer by default apart from the Beast Rider and the Flame Grenadier, both of which lack the standard Drone chest armor. *Cyclops are included in the Gears of War 3 Locust picture pack. It can be bought for 160 Microsoft points in the Game Marketplace. References Category:Locust Horde